Precious Smile
by winechii
Summary: Sejak dulu hanya kedua dewinya lah yang tersenyum pada Sanae. Hingga suatu saat seorang lelaki tan memberinya senyuman paling riang yang pernah Sanae lihat. Aomine X Sanae. Complete.


**Precious Smile**

Aomine Daiki x Kochiya Sanae fanfiction

genre : Romance/Drama

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Touhou Project (c) ZUN

Precious Smile (c) Winechii

**Warning** : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

* * *

Gadis bersurai hijau itu berlari di antara lorong sekolah. Air mata terus menerus keluar dari kedua matanya. Entah berapa kali hal ini kerap terjadi. _"Apa salahku?"_. Sanae bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu atap sekolah. Hanya tempat ini lah yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Ia terduduk. Tangannya mencengkram erat pagar pembatas di atap itu. Dengan leluasa, Sanae menumpahkan semuanya.

"Berisik sekali." Suara bariton itu membuat Sanae terhenyak. Ada orang disini.

"S-Siapa?" dengan terisak Sanae bertanya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa disitu? Berisik sekali. Aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang tau." Suara bariton itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sanae. Gadis itu tak merespon, hanya air mata yang terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

Bariton tercengang, "O-oi, kau manangis?".

Sanae tak berkata apa pun. Masih menangis.

Lelaki bersuara bariton itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia membalikkan badan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon seseorang.

"S-Satsuki.. Kau tau bagaimana caranya menghentikan gadis yang menangis?"

Orang yang berada di sebrang telpon itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan nada tinggi, _"Kau bikin gara-gara apalagi sih, Dai-chan?! Kemarin kau sudah dipanggil guru dua kali, DUA KALI! Kalau sekarang kau dipanggil lagi aku tak mau membantumu!"_

—Tuut, tuut, tuut.

"Cih, Satsuki _teme_! Ditutup lagi."

Rasanya Sanae ingin sekali tertawa.

.

.

.

"Aku Aomine Daiki." Lelaki bersuara bariton itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Hari ini mereka tak sengaja bertemu lagi di atap sekolah—Daiki yang sedang tidur siang, dan Sanae yang menangis.

"Aku Kochiya Sanae. Salam kenal Aomine-kun." Ujarnya sopan.

Setelah itu sama sekali tak ada yang bicara diantara mereka berdua. Daiki sungguh tak suka hal-hal canggung seperti ini.

"Ne," ia membuka kalimat, "Apa kau selalu datang kesini? Dan menangis?"

Sanae tak memberikan respon. _Ok, kurasa aku salah tanya_. Pikir Daiki.

"kalau dikatakan menangis, kurasa memang iya." Gadis itu membuka mulutnya. " tak ada tempat lain yang aman untuk menangis kecuali disini."

"Oh, kupikir setiap gadis hanya akan menangis di dalam toilet."

"Tidak semua gadis menangis di toilet." Sanggahnya.

"Yah, setidaknya itu yang Satsuki lakukan."

Hening. Daiki memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba untuk memikirkan hal-hal apa yang akan dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

"Nee, apa kau juga selalu datang ke sini untuk tidur siang?" tanya Sanae dengan wajah super datar—_seperti Tetsu_. Pikir Daiki.

"Ng, Kurasa. Aku bukan tipe anak yang hanya akan duduk diam dan memperhatikan guru di kelas. Sangat membosankan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa tahan begitu, seperti dalam kandang saja rasanya."

"Aku setuju." Sanae tersenyum.

"Hei, mau main basket tidak?" Ajak Daiki.

"Tapi aku.. tak bisa basket.."

"Akan ku ajari." Lelaki tan itu tersenyum, mengubah tampang garangnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sanae sedikit tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya.

Sejak dulu, tak ada orang-orang sekitarnya yang tersenyum padanya. Keluarganya adalah keluarga _miko_ yang memiliki keturunan langsung dari dewi bumi; Moriya, dan dewi angin; Yasaka. Disiplin yang ketat saat berlatih membuatnya jarang bersosialisasi dan lebih sering dikucilkan karena dianggap berteman dengan monster—_youkai_.

Yang selalu tersenyum padanya hanyalah dewi mereka, Yasaka Kanako dan Moriya Suwako.

Dan hari itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Sanae. Gadis itu tahu, ia hanya bermain basket bersama pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki, namun rasanya bahagia sekali. Mungkin karena Daiki tersenyum.

Daiki adalah manusia yang pertama tersenyum begitu riang padanya.

Sanae merasa, ia takkan bisa melupakan senyuman itu.

_Hari-hari selanjutnya akan menjadi lebih indah kan, Aomine-kun?_

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu. Semakin lama keduanya semakin dekat, mereka selalu bersama. Ada Daiki, ada Sanae. Mereka selalu berdua. Hanya mereka berdua.

Ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Sanae. Dulu ia memang tak memiliki teman, tapi sekarang ada Daiki disisinya. Sanae tak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan kebahagiaannya.

Tapi kalian tahu? Hidup itu kejam. Hidup tak selamanya tentang bahagia.

Itu sudah peraturan mutlak.

"Kita akan memindahkan kuil ini ke Gensokyo." Kanako berkata.

"untuk apa? Kita masih punya pengikut kan?"

"Tidak, ini tak cukup. Manusia disini tak mempercayai kami lagi. Kalau begini terus kuil ini bisa musnah."

"Tapi..." Sanae mencoba menyanggah.

"Ini sudah keputusan bulat kami Sanae. Kalau ingin terus hidup, kita harus pindah." Suwako menjelaskan. Bukannya Kanako dan Suwako tidak peduli. Tapi ini demi kuil mereka. Suka tidak suka, Moriya harus dipindahkan.

Sanae terdiam mendengar keputusan itu.

_Apakah aku takkan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Aomine-kun?_

.

.

.

Sanae menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan Daiki. Sanae memang belum menceritakannya. Ia kalut. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Ia ingin terus berada di samping Daiki.

"Ada apa Kochiya? Kalau kau tidak cerita aku bingung." Ujarnya.

Sanae semakin bingung harus berkata apa. Rasa kalut itu semakin menyelimuti hatinya. Ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Ia mencintainya. Aomine Daiki—satu-satunya lelaki yang memberikan senyuman kebahagiaan padanya.

_Aku tak ingin berpisah._

"Ma—af.. ma.. af.. hiks.."

Daiki hanya bisa menatap Sanae yang masih terisak. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya—tunggu, bukan tidak bisa, ia hanya tidak tahu. Lagipula, apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran seorang maniak basket?

"Kochiya?" Daiki mencoba bertanya ketika Sanae terdiam.

"M-maaf, Aomine-kun.. hiks.. tapi kurasa.. kita tak bisa bertemu lagi."

Mata azure itu terbelalak. Apa katanya?.

"Kita tak bisa bertemu lagi.. Aomine-kun..." Sanae mencengkram ujung kaos yang Daiki kenakan.

Daiki hanya bisa mematung. shock. Ini terlalu mendadak. Hatinya sama sekali tak bisa menerima kenyataan seperti ini.

Pemuda tan itu menggenggam tangan Sanae, melepaskannya dari ujung Kaos. "Hahaha, jangan bercanda deh Kochiya. Ini bukan _April mop_ kan? Kau takkan bisa menipuku dengan air mata buaya begitu."

Tak ada respon dari sang gadis. Daiki sungguh tak suka hal seperti ini.

"Kochiya, tolong jangan bercanda!" Daiki menekan kalimatnya.

Sanae hanya menggeleng pelan. Tangan gadis itu mencengkram erat tangan lelaki tan dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau baru cerita? Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau bilang padaku?" suara baritonnya bergetar.

Sanae hanya bisa diam. Gadis itu tahu, Daiki pasti kecewa.

"Kochiya jawab aku!" Daiki mengeraskan suaranya. Sanae mencengkram tangan Daiki lebih erat.

"Maafkan aku... bukan maksudku untuk..."

"_Waktumu habis Sanae."_ Terdengar gema suara seorang wanita.

"Yasaka-sama.."

Gumpalan-gupalan cahaya muncul di sekitar Daiki dan Sanae. Perlahan gumpalan-gumpalan cahaya itu menyelimuti sang gadis.

"_Sudah saatnya kita pergi."_ Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Wajah Sanae terlihat panik, begitu pula dengan Daiki. "Yasaka-sama, tolong beri aku waktu sedikit lagi. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan Aomine-kun."

"_Maaf Sanae, tidak bisa."_ Sanae terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Kochiya, kau sungguh akan pergi sekarang?" Daiki bertanya. Sanae menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. Berat hati, gadis itu menganguk.

Mata Daiki berubah sendu. "Aku ingin bersamamu Kochiya.."

_Aomine-kun, kalau pun bisa aku juga ingin bersamamu..._

Bibir peach lembut itu menyentuh bibir sang pemuda tan. Pemuda itu terhenyak.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa kita takkan bisa bertemu lagi.." gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum, namun Daiki tetap bisa meliat bagaimana air itu mengalir dari kedua iris _emerald_-nya.

"maafkan aku."

Gumpalan-gumpalan cahaya putih itu semakin menyelimuti tubuh Sanae, bersiap membuatnya pergi. Sanae hanya bisa menatap Daiki sendu. Ia tak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tak mau pula berpisah.

Kini gumpalan cahaya itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Menyisakan senyuman pahit yang bisa Daiki lihat.

"_Sampai jumpa, Aomine Daiki."_ Suara gema wanita itu terdengar lalu menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Menyisakan Daiki bersama kesunyian malam.

.

.

.

Daiki menatap kosong hamparan tanah dihadapannya. Ia pikir ia hanya bermimpi soal menghilangnya Sanae dan Kuilnya tadi malam.

Tapi ternyata ia salah.

—Ah, tapi kenyataan memang selalu pahit bukan?

Daiki tersenyum kecut. "Kita bertemu ketika kau menangis, tapi kenapa kita harus berpisah ketika kau menangis juga?"

.

.

.

_Padahal aku sungguh mencintaimu, Kochiya._

_._

_._

_._

FIN

H-5 UN dan saya malah post beginian.  
Ini request sebenernya, saya kepikiran terus sama ini jadi.. terpaksa saya buat aja ;w;

mungkin gara-gara itu alur ceritanya agak cepat dari yang saya bayangkan *sob*

Ok, saya tau ceritanya dangdut plus sinetro banget. Saya ga bisa buat romance/drama sih ;w;

read and review minna? :D


End file.
